User blog:Klaus13239/Arcane: The Cards of Fate
If people remember this then they have been around in roleplaying for a while this was a short rp I hosted mid 2011 to 2012 before getting pissed off at my self for poor plot line and shitty idea's and throwing it out the window, after much bugging from my brother and as well Alma I'm working on bringing it back... For now the point of this blog is just to keep record of anything I value and plan on moving for new set up, don't post here unless you have something hateful and extremely racist to say. Arcanae 0 - Fool I - Magician II - Priestess III - Empress IV - Emperor V - Heirophant VI - Lovers VII - Chariot ( Might rename this one to fit something more runescape friendly. ) VIII - Justice IX - Hermit X - Fortune XI - Strenght XII - Hanged man XIII - Death XIV - Temperance XV - Devil XVI - Tower XVII - Star XVIII - Moon XIX - Sun XX - Judgement XXI - The world Minor Arcana Wand - Fire - Creativity Coin - Earth - Material Possesions Cups - Water - Emotion Swords - Air - Reason Information In the past for the Rp when it existed it revolved around number XIII the death arcana being the villian seeking to corrupt the cards and turn them evil or to his usage to unlock the knowledge granted through the cards for his own self greed and power and lead to further destruction of the world. Number XIX or the sun was seeking to bring the cards toghter to protect the knowledge and keep it sealed, while he knew of this he kept it quiet from the others in other to protect and keep from leading down the path of greed. Lore background The cards existed as arcane creations as a method of recording knowledge and introducing power upon those who needed a bit of a push to unlock the ability to use runes, each of these cards appart could exist harmlessly and not cause the power that had been used to seal them to grow any further beyond it's reach only the orignal twenty who made the cards knew the fate of what they could unlock if all the cards where united to a single focal point. Upon all twenty cards toghter would create the twenty first card The world allowing supreme arcane knowledge and power to the one who weilded it. The mages who created this cards sealed them in locations where it would be hard to reach from the depths of Daemonheim to the farthest west beyond the reaches of man him self these items were placed and sealed their existance erased from history and left hidden for the longest time. Orignal Rp introduction Arcane: The cards of fate took place in the 5th age, an elf by the name of Tam Lin after being plauged by the dreams created by the cards eventually lead to his discovery of the first card number XIX - The Sun, which had been held in his homelands hidden from the worlds veiw. Upon it's discovery he began to seek the others out looking to provide protection and safety to keep the cards from falling into the hands of his unknown enemy. In Daemonheim number XIII - Death had been found by Klaus during his bindings, trips between the floors had lead to his discovery of his own card, on the warped floors trapped inside an Ankou making it stronger then the others as well as a more violent and destructive nature for it, after slaying the Ankou and claiming death as his own he gained a vision, the hate and power of the card riviting though his soul awaking the hate of the one who lost his own mind down where the card had been burried and found before being dragged further into the depths leaving it among those who had reached the brink of insanity. Modern Date The cards have been located and removed from the realm by number IX - The Hermit or Effigia in a way to protect the world from their harm, but like anything of magical power it always returns to it's source, with both the Protagonist and Antagonist dead there is little left to worry about now, those that bore the cards have all vanished or surrendered them to Effigia leaving them erased once more from the history locked in their seals and puzzles once more just waiting for the passage for them to open wide. The Future After looking back over, there is a few things I can do to continue the rp if I get enough people ever so willing or I think about getting around to it though I'm not really sure about it these are the points I can see fixing off so far. 1) Tam's Journal is relocated initiating more information about the cards dealing to remove the ones that still remain in gelinor. 2) Cards re-spawned where they were sealed and burried oringally and new antagonist discovers one and pushes forward to wreck havoc with them. 3) Prelude to the cards and their creation orignally and what lead to them being sealed. 4) Potato salad. The next Steps After talking with Alma We have decided to do a prelude to the arcane series digging into the roots behind the cards explaining their roots, what to do excatly is what to do next step and what I will be working on hopefully within the next few days. Category:Blog posts